Said the Spider to the Fly
by LibraMoon
Summary: Because in a world where words can hurt, and choices can damage a soul forever. There was Katsuki Bakugou, watching the Insane green eyes of a killer. PSYCHO!Fem!IzukuxKatsuki This will get dark. Rated M. Fair warning. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author does not claim rights to Hero Academia or any affiliated Licenses. Warning! Character Death and this gets dark.**_

OoOoOo

"Oh my," a feminine voice drawls condescendingly across the darkened space. "Come into my parlor."

The villainess cooed at him, with a large smile. It was supposed to be inviting, buts it is terrifying to witness. The brokenness that exudes from her, and more so from the one she is holding.

"You're a little late. Aren't you, 'King' Explosion?"

She sneers the title a bit too much, and waits as the hot-tempered hero clenches his hands. Tut. Tut. It's so predictable that it almost **hurts.** But, that was all right because she liked the pain. _Now._ It was amazing, the things a person could live through.

Well, maybe not Iida Tenya, that was for sure, but Bakugou didn't need to know that. Her thoughts sing-songed about it. The explosive hero is frozen in the doorway. Utterly surprised for a moment. _Excellent_. It will be all the sweet when he realizes that his little friend was as good as dead from the start.

Her emerald gaze holds his, a wicked smile on her lips, as she holds the other Hero tightly in her grip. However, she doesn't tear her gaze away from Katsuki. Oh no. He _needs_ to learn. He _must_ learn that sometimes, Heroes **create** their villains.

She giggles, an eerie and malicious sound that grates across his skin. She can tell by the way he reflexively shivers. Her gaze is predatory, and delighted. The twisted smile, nearly seems permanently in place. Maybe it was a homage to All Might, from her earlier… _weaker_ … days. Her eyes narrow slightly in rage.

Cold and about as Dead as Tenya, her eyes watch him with that creepy, doll-like smile in place.

"What's the _ma_ -tter?" She chirped at him, another round of gut-twisting laughter pours from her mouth. "Has the cat got your tongue, _Kat_ -suki?"

That taunt seems to bring some life back into him. The Hero roars at her, oh…. How _adorable._ She loved it when they put up a fight. She unceremoniously dropped the speed Hero, and gracefully used his shoulder to leap over him, turning in the air to land behind her childhood tormentor with a Cheshire grin, still firmly affixed, as he charged at her.

A right hook, as always.

Internally, it made her feel nearly warm and gooey inside to know that Katsuki Bakugou, while getting _awfully_ full of himself (naughty, naughty Katsuki!), was still so utterly _predictable._

"Bitch!" He snarled out, and she scoffed at his language.

Honestly, there was never a cause to swear. She ought to know. She'd lived through things far worse than an innocent little hero like him could imagine. It was fine, she'd teach him a lesson or two, and then let him retreat and lick his wounds.

He would be far, _far_ , worse when he came back for seconds. This time her eerie grin bloomed into something nearly demonic. Her lips are scarred, fine lines and thick ones, formed from biting them so often to stop from _screaming-_

 _-Good little girls do NOT scream-_

Leant a wilder moment to her look. Or perhaps 'wild' was the wrong description. 'Psychotic', might be better.

She gave a mock-pout.

"Such a bad word," she corrected, waggling her finger at him with an air of intensity that seemed to swallow up the false-cheerful nature she put up.

"Fuck off!" He shouted, attempting a flurry of explosive blows.

Ah, Kacchan, never failed to amuse her. She dodged left, then down, up and left three more times, followed by the right. His crimson eyes widened in surprise, and scoffed at him openly.

" _One, two_ … _I'm coming for you_ ," she sang, in a pitch that was as broken as she was.

Dodging his attacks appeared almost effortless.

" _Three, four_ ," The villainess, turned sharply on her heel, and delivered a blow to his solar plexus, knocking some of the wind out of him. " _ **Lock**_ _the door."_

Her neck craned to a nearly unnatural angle, as her teeth gleamed in the dimness. Like a cat playing with a mouse. She was _soooo_ grateful that 'Father' let her out to play today. She'd made eight new friends, and run into Katsuki again.

Her elbow connected upward, striking his jaw and making his head snap backward painfully. She giggled once more. They were having such _fun_ together. Her emerald gaze watched the hero intently, waiting. Waiting for _that_ moment.

She loved _that_ moment.

- _Good girls play nicely-_

" _Five, six_ ," The villainess continued, humming slightly in-between, " _Wounds you can't fix."_

She'd let him have his turn, it was so _flashy_ just like him. But, now, it was her turn. She aimed for the points that would cause the most pain. The most harm, without allowing the damage to be permanent. Couldn't bear the thought of not playing with him again. He was just so fun.

His crimson gaze was narrowed in fury, his skin was mottled with his rage. She could see the sweat he was producing, and it amused her. Silly, silly Katsuki! That wouldn't save him here. It wouldn't matter in the slightest.

After all, she'd watched every fight he'd ever had, both on the screens and from the accounts of other Villains that had limped back to the lair to see 'Father'. The heroes were pushing too much. How rude of them! Now she had to push back.

- _Good girls finish what they start-_

She knew what he would do next, and a nearly endearing feeling washed over her, as she jumped upward, avoiding the sweeping leg kick he executed to perfection. The villainess landed on her feet, with a practiced ease.

" _Seven, eight,"_ Her mocking grin in the darkness only served to fuel is anger more.

"Shut the fuck up! You crazy bitch!"

Her emerald gaze widened. Her back gave a few loud pops as she straightened, and watched him carefully.

Katsuki said the 'no, no' word. Tut. Tut. Now she really had to punish him. Gone was the cutesy giggling and nearly unholy wonder on the exposed parts of her face. Her next attack, struck him without warning, as she lashed across, striking the side of his eye-socket. She could almost feel the bone shatter underneath the blow.

However, his reflexes were sharper than she anticipated for this one exchange. He managed to pull at the black covering that hid the top half of her face entirely. Her green hair tumbled out, framing her face once more.

Then, _that_ moment came, and it soothed her immensely. The moment where a little bit of light seemed to leave his eyes. As recognition took hold, that he was up against someone that would not stop. Would _never_ stop.

She savored it, like that tastiest of snacks. Her body seemed to shudder with a n almost euphoric sensation.

"D-Deku?" He choked out, blood and spittle flying.

Her smile twitched, momentarily turning into a frown, as a blob of his fluid landed on her cheek.

- _Good girls do NOT get messy-_

Her body is lithe and graceful, as she stalked forward, she grabbed at his uniform, ignoring how he attempted to catch her side with some sparks from his palm. He was exceedingly lucky that he was Kacchan, or his wrist would be broken too.

" _Nine, ten,"_ She sang mockingly into his ear, allowing her breath to ghost over the shell, " _We'll meet again."_

It's a promise. And, Deku, the Spider, never breaks a promise.

She head-butted him, _hard._ She watched with some slight amusement, as his eyes rolled up toward the back of his head, before he went limp. Deku let him fall to the floor, before wiping off the blood and spittle from her cheek.

Messy, messy, Katsuki. Boys were always soooo messy.

When he awoke, he would likely crawl to the broken body of the late Speed hero. She tilted her head, glancing at Katsuki, for the first time in years. Hm. He certainly had grown, hadn't he? She giggled behind her hand. She felt a little flattered that he remembered her.

Or perhaps, he didn't. After all, her villain name was Deku. Just like the name she'd given 'Father' when he'd found her. Found her, because he was just so kind hearted. Father never would hurt her.

 _-Sometimes bad children, just needed to be punished-_

Yes, yes. And, now she'd punished Kacchan. Just like he needed to be. But, she'd let him live for the fun of it. Hopefully, father wouldn't be terribly upset with her. She crouched down, extending a slightly twisted hand to brush some of the hair away from his rapidly swelling eye.

Crazed green eyes widened briefly, and she wet her scarred lips.

"Would you ever say stop? I wonder." She mused out loud, twisting her head this way and that to get a better look at him. "Would you say 'Stop, if you loved me, you'd stop?'"

A loud and long cackle of crazed laughter followed, echoing off the dim room, and unconscious hero would remember nothing of it. She'd have to leave soon. Playtime was over, and good girls like Deku always came home on time.

Her messy green hair brushed across his face, as she twiddled her fingers over his prone from, like a child waving good-bye.

"Don't worry, Kacchan," she muttered, giggling once more. "I'd stop for you."

A slightly conspiratorial whisper left her mouth as she looked around, excitedly.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?"

She straightened, her bones popping with protest, and some popped back into place. She had better head home now, or 'Father' would be furious with her. She didn't want 'father' to be upset. Deku put her doll-like smile back in place.

She took a moment to grab her mask, tying it more firmly this time. It made her head ache, but it would just have to be put up with. The villainess literally skipped over to the dead hero

" _Tenya, Tenya, how do you do? I'm the one that murdered you!"_

She'd played with him, just like she'd played with his brother. However, Deku had made his death swift. He was such a _polite_ young man. _Was_ , being the important part of that sentence. Wildly gleaming green eyes, shifted, looking around, and she ripped his helmet from his corpse.

A plaything from her former playmate.

She'd put it with all the others.

OoOoOo

Katsuki comes to, in a hospital room.

The first thing he sees, is Iida Tenya's family across the hall, they surround a bed with an unmoving body. A white cloth over his face, tells all that Bakugou needs to know about Tenya. And, the first thing he sees, is Tenya's mother, sobbing. He feels his fists clench in impotent rage.

Damnit! God-Damn It!

Deku was 'The Spider'. The spider was an infamous hero killer, who had been baffling them for years. No one knew the quirk the Spider used. How they had managed to kill so many heroes and people with powerful quirks.

He knew the truth, the truth no one else knew.

The Spider was Izuku Midoryia, and she was utterly _quirkless._ The same as roughly 1/5th of the population. Heroes were raised and trained to fight others with quirks. Ironically, that meant that Katsuki had no idea how to fight someone that was quirkless. She hadn't telegraphed her moves at all. He wasn't sure that he had laid a single hand on her.

Except to take off her black mask.

Fury, and hatred wash over him in waves. At himself, and at Deku. Fucking Deku was a villain. A quirkless villain responsible for the deaths of over a hundred heroes. They called her 'The Spider' for the one hero that had managed to survive longer than the others. Mt. Lady, had played dead, taking several more blows.

The half-dead heroine had managed to choke out, between mouthfuls of blood, as her lungs slowly collapsed. The small fact that the villain had started the attack with 'Come into my parlor'. A famous nursery rhyme, that had led to the name.

Mt. Lady had died before being able to give specifics. Limbs twisted in grotesque angles. The bodies of four other heroes around her. She had died with her comrades. Some might call that noble.

Now, Katsuki Bakugou knew exactly who the Villainess was. Who, the Spider _was._

And, he wondered in the back of his mind, if her mother knew anything at all. Because he was going to find Deku, and he was going to put her out of fucking commission. She'd killed…. _Deku_ had killed….

At least Iida Tenya, that he knew for certain. And, over one hundred more.

What the shit, _Deku?_

OoOoOo

A gloved hand slowly strokes a mass of green curls. The florescent light of her 'room' is where she sits on her 'Father's lap as he pets her hair. She's still an embarrassingly large All Might fan. His name is carved on the walls. In fingernails where she scratched until bloody stubs gave way. Back before she was a Good girl.

'Father' doesn't approve of her thinking about the before time. If she felt the need, she could flick her gaze to the exact spot where the shackles still rested, waiting and eager. She'd become best friends with them. They were the reason her hands had become partially twisted.

A sterile, white, bed sits against the wall. The place where she sleeps. But the sheets must be white, and they _must_ be clean.

- _Good girls do NOT have messy sheets-_

Never, never.

Her old sheets 'Father' had taken away. They were a lovely rust-brown color, all over, in an intricate pattern. Bleach, Deku learned a long time ago, does not take the blood out.

"Good girl," his deep voice echoes through the silence. He muttered the praise as he watches the latest reports on the news.

Empty, glassy, emerald eyes stare ahead. A large smile spread across her lips, and her teeth are gleaming under the light.

"Such a Good girl," 'Father' repeats when the reporter starts on the memorial services that will be held for the dead Hero.

 _-Good Girls do as they are told-_

The silence continues, except for the faint hum of the television, and the background noise of the reports. Deku knows he will send her out again. 'Father' is just so busy lately.

OoOoOo

Inko is a quiet and spiritually broken woman.

At least, that is what Katsuki sees, when he has healed enough to be permitted out of the hospital. They have him taking steroid drops for his eyes. The woman had been a bit on the plump side, when he was entering high school.

Now, however, she was so thin and gaunt that he worried a strong wind might just kill her.

Frail. She looked frail and small.

 _Lost._

He comes into her life, knocking on the door and waiting with a baited breath as it slides open. His crimson gaze can see the shrine she has set up, in the corner of her living room. A bright and smiling picture of Deku is there, and it is bound in black.

His mind's eye flashes to 'The Spider' and he clenches his teeth to keep from saying something right away.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Midoryia?"

Her eyes have long since lost their spark for life, and he swallows uncomfortably. Part of him wonders how many times Deku had come home from his bullying to this woman. The woman that Katsuki could still remember making rice balls for him.

She peers at him, in contemplation for a moment, before surprise paints her features. The air of her home is very much like her. A moment away from death.

"Katsuki? Katsuki Bakugou?" She questions, some of the color returning to her face. "Izuku's friend?"

He internally winces and swallows heavily. He hasn't borne that title in a very long time. However, Inko might have answers, and he needs them.

"Yes, Ma'am," he confirms, a bit uncomfortable. His body shifts his weight from one leg to the next.

"Come in. Come in!," she cries out, hands starting to shake, and he's briefly afraid she might have a heart attack on him.

With reluctance, he steps inside, seeing how sparse and untouched everything seems. Like it is a place outside of time, and more desolate because of it.

"How had you been? How is your mother?"

He concludes that Deku never told her mother.

"Fine. She's, fine." He assures Inko easily. "I actually came to talk-"

Brightness sparkles in her eyes, and she seems alive for a few heartbeats.

"About Izuku's case?! I know you're a big pro-hero now. I had hoped…" She puttered about, going to the desk, and pulling on drawers. "I'd never imagined you _would_ , but I had _hoped_ you would look into her murder-"

His eyes turn sharp, and his crimson gaze focuses on the back of the woman who is trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. The drawers slam close, and she yanks on others with more force than is needed. He is surprised she has it in her.

"The police said they were out of leads, but I knew… I _knew_ if I prayed hard enough someone would come."

The woman dissolves into tears, a boney hand pressed firmly against her mouth. She turns toward him, and all he sees is a mother's unending heartbreak. There is almost nothing left of the woman from his memories. She clutches a thick stack of papers to her chest.

The rivers of her sadness fall onto the floor below. The burning _desperate hope_ in her gaze undoes him. Katsuki Bakugou would do anything this woman wanted. Anything at all.

"You'll find them, won't you?" Inko asked without deception. "You'll find whoever killed my Izuku, and you'll make them _**pay**_."

He shudders at the amount of venom in the one word. The fury of a mother who has lost their child.

"You'll make them pay. You'll…. Hurt them. Please. _Please hurt them_." The woman begs, drawing closer toward him.

He wants to shake her off, but he cannot. He is still bound by her desperate hope, her blinding need for vengeance.

"Hurt them, like they hurt… my _baby_."

Her sobs rack her small frame, and he's hardly been able to say anything at all, and still cannot as she shoves the papers at him.

"I want them **dead!"** The woman wails, and the sound makes his ears throb with pain.

After what Katsuki had seen, the person wearing Deku's face. He wonders if it isn't better to let Inko believe her child was dead.

Instead of a monster.

OoOoOo

He barely made it back out to his car, before he was flipping through the pages and reading.

Morning turned to afternoon.

Afternoon to evening.

By the time that he finishes, there are tears in his eyes as well. And, Bakugou blames himself for what Deku had become.

She'd left that day, the day he'd told her to jump off the roof, and gone to an internet café. Someone she met online had promised to help her, despite her quirkless status, according to emails. They had lured Deku out, and she had never been seen again.

Except for bloody sheets that were sent to Inko, along with pictures of gashes and the obvious torture of her child. The sheets were saturated in blood confirmed to belong to her daughter.

DNA reports gave the only source as Izuku Midoryia.

The pictures alone were almost too much, and his stomach nearly lost its contents, as he stared at them. He tried not to vomit, as the sick bastard included part of the wall in one picture. A wall where the single word 'Help' was transcribed in fresh blood. He could see that her hands were broken and nails torn off.

The bastard hadn't even had the decency to kill Izuku. He'd kept her alive. He'd turned her into a murder.

…He couldn't help but think of the mother's pleading request.

He would find out who did this to Deku.

He _would_ find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M. I own nothing. I am so glad you are enjoying this! XD It is going to be a little creepy.**

OoOoOo

Glassy eyes, much like that of a broken doll, glitter under the sickly pale-yellow light of the room. An eerie and empty smile adorned a face that seems to hold far too much glee, despite the putrid background of rotting.

'Father' was busy with his work.

 _-Good girls do not interrupt. -_

Deku, the infamous 'Spider', had learned, when she was such an impetuous and obstinate thing, that 'Father's work was of the utmost importance. If he could even hear the proverbial pin drop in a room, she would be punished. But no, _no,_ she was such a well-behaved dear now. Father even said so.

Her green eyes flicker briefly to the door. Seeing the door causes her grin to grow wider. Much like the twisted dream like fragments of the times that embarrassed her so. The times before dear 'Father' trai- disciplined her to be better than she was.

She was such a timid thing then, but now - _oh now_ \- she longs to play with others. Her teeth grind silently, lips scarred heavily from biting, sliver lines that give her appearance a more maniacal tinge, as she patiently waits. She feels it, the need - _burning want_ \- to show another impertinent Hero what 'Father' thinks of their ilk.

A gloved hand moves, and her gaze is riveted to it, like a person whose very life hangs in the balance. She internally giggles.

' _Well, someone's life does'_ , she admits to herself coyly. 'Father' has been so busy lately, he will need her help.

- _Good girls always help their Fathers-_

Yes, yes. She will be good. _Is_ good. She knows exactly what the consequences are when she wasn't. But she was much quieter now. Hardly a sound would escape. Jarring wails that once could have raised the dead because soundless open-mouthed barring of teeth. Like an animal that feared the reprisal of its master over the pain.

Her head twitches to the side. The dying gasp of another distracts her momentarily within these walls where time has no meaning for her. At least, not the future. Her future is all 'Father's will.

Crazed green eyes blink owlishly at the gloved hand, as it lowers, a brief sense of disappointment fills her, before she squashes it. Mercilessly. Like she had that silly

"I think," 'Father' said stoically, after a moment, "that I need something to lift my spirits.'

She reflexively swallows, beginning to giggle in an unholy manner.

"Be a Good girl," he continues, "and fetch me something."

The Spider slowly melts into the shadows, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Limp bodies and 'Father' are the only ones to see her go.

It was time now, to play again.

Her footsteps are soundless as she moves deeper through the winding corridors that lead to places where 'Father' keeps others. Ones he has sent Deku to catch. Or ones that didn't have the common sense to die before she brought them back.

Some like how… weak… she used to be. Some not. It didn't matter much, for when 'Father; was done, they would be glorious. As they always were.

Her hands twitch, mechanically, some part of her mind recalls all the ones that think they could look to her for _mercy._

The giggling continues, as if the very darkness itself finds the matter exceedingly amusing.

OoOoOo

Katsuki doesn't know what sears at his soul more. Inko's face, or Deku's…

Izuku. _Izuku fucking Midoryia._ The girl whom had cried at everything. When he took her note books or wouldn't play with her. When a bee had stung her, or when she'd fallen on the steps at school. The girl was forever leaking like a cry-baby.

Now his thoughts maliciously questioned him. They wondered, as he did, how many tears she had shed because of what that bastard had done to her. It makes his stomach twist, and he can feel the bile build in his throat, before he swallows it down.

When he closes his eyes, he sees the pictures. The fucking sick, twisted, vile, and _just plain evil_ pictures. What sort of sick fuck could do that? Would do that? And worse still, enjoyed it. The way in which he had treated Izuku, and how he had sadistically shown her mother. There was not a shred of doubt in his mind that the bastard had enjoyed every moment.

A hero is taught, that every life is precious and that they should strive to save even the villains. However, Katsuki cannot help but wonder if the world was better off by keeping someone like that alive. What good could come from that?

How… how would he ever be able to look at her mother in the eyes again?

She'd asked him to kill the bastard, and he would. Even though he should feel some sort of moral conflict over being willing to go to such a length…. He…. couldn't.

His hands fist at his sides and he unfurls them again. Tonight, he would start planning on how to put the son of a bitch that did this to her, down.

Tonight, he would focus on giving her the one thing he had never given her before.

His help.

OoOoOo

 _-Silence is golden.-_

She coos in her thoughts, as her lankly limbs, unfurled and her hands came up to the space where nothing seemed to exist.

Oh, but something did!

' _Naughty, naughty,'_ she thought as she felt the warm explode under her finger tips. Then came the ear-splitting shriek of pain.

My goodness! What a noisy little thing. In truth, had Deku been anyone else, this heroine might have lived.

Most likely.

She adored that part too. This one would deny her the look. _That_ precious moment where all hope fled and only a broken spirit remained. Such a meanie! But it didn't matter.

Mirth fills her as the crimson liquid gushed down her thumbs. She could feel the futile attempts of the heroine to push her off, to fight and claw for survival. She ignores the sting, as her cheek exposed a long gash, almost apropos of nothing.

It is so much better this way. She revels in the terror, even as her ear drums threaten to rupture as her 'playmate' reaches new decibels.

She licks scarred lips in anticipation, pulling the struggling and desperate creature closer to her.

"Come into my parlor," Deku sing-songs in a crooning tone that is as broken and gut-twisting as the other Hero that she came to play with on this night of inky-darkness.

The dim glow of the lights from outside the walls serve as a bitter reminder of just how _close_ this one was to freedom.

- _Good Girls finish what they start-_

Thumbs, flesh and bone, dig in further to the wet, warm, sockets they have found. Even in their fun darkness, her teeth gleam wickedly.

" _The little-bity hero, came out to play_ ," She continued as her playmate struggled more frantically.

She knows how the song ends. Soon, her 'friend' will know the ending too. Her messy green hair peeked out playfully from behind her mask.

" _Tired to hide, and instead died, oh what a day!"_

OH! The gurgling had begun. Was she choking on her own blood? Hm… no, no…the girl needed to sing with her.

They were 'friends' after all. She was the newest playmate. She eased the pressure of her thumbs, momentarily. Just enough for the other to _hope._

"N-…no, pl-"

The insanity swirled thicker inside emerald-colored obs. How precious! How delightful! Now to make her sing.

" _Out popped her eyes, even though she tried to say-"_

"No, no!"

Deftly, Deku flicked her thumbs outward, in a well-practiced scooping motion that hooked the gelatinous blobs and-

"AH!" A long and heart-wrenching scream followed. The purest form of pain and terror. _Better. So much better._

She has much more fun when her 'playmates' sing with her.

" _And another hero in death with lay."_

The cackle of laughter, a haunting and horrid sound, echoes in time with primal scream that was cut abruptly short. The jarring force as she plunges her thumbs all the way in. The forward momentum she uses as she lunges, forcing them both to the floor.

It only takes a moment, and then her playmate is done.

The 'Spider' moved fluidly, away from the now cooling corpse. She wiped the bits of blood and gray matter from her hands. Hm.. so she was only invisible as long as her skin was intact. Sightless brown eyes dangle from their respective optic nerves.

Her neck pops as she cranes it at an almost unnatural angle. What plaything should she take from this one?

- _Good Girls do NOT traipse around naked-_

She brings a finger to her lips and traces the scars as she giggles openly. With such precious little to actually _take_ from a naked woman…

Her giggles morphed into a full-blown belly-chuckle of sinister laughter.

"I see you," she mimed spreading and closing her fingers. Like one would in an innocent game of peek-a-boo.

"We'll be the best of friends" She hummed, plucking one moist, blood orb, and snapping off the little bit that tethered it to the body. Her muscles were wound tight, exhilaration from their play still thrumming though her veins as she glanced back at the now single eye suspended in what seemed to be the air.

"And one for 'Father'."

Twisted hands reached for the other unseeing-eye. Yes, this would make 'Father's spirits brighten!

OoOoOo

His friends are dying.

By her hand of all things. She keeps killing them and there is _nothing_ more that Katsuki wants, then to stop her. Yet guilt burns at his gut and wraps like a vise around his heart. It is his fault. All his fault that they are dead. Even if he wasn't the one to kill them, he might as well have for letting Izuku fall into the hands of that monster.

To _become a monster_ herself.

First Iida, then Crimson Riot, and now Tooru. How the hell had 'The Spider' even seen her? She was a master of infiltration and stealth. His crimson gaze caught sight of the other Alumni of their Hero class as they somberly sat through her memorial service.

Why though, why the hell had she taken Tooru's eyes? What could she possibly need them for? He felt his palms began to sweat, his rage and worry were boiling inside of him. He had to find her. Even if it meant being a reckless little shit, like he used to be. He was a fucking high-ranking hero!

And the thought of having to end Izuku Midoryia was nearly untenable. There could be no redemption for someone that far gone. One who now craved the savagery they created. She had come to life with gut-wrenching laughter and twisted songs.

When he saw Inko again, would he be able to hold his head high, as he told her what happened? No. He would never tell her at all. This couldn't be Deku. She would never believe it. Katsuki could scarcely believe it and he had witnessed it with his own eyes.

The _thing_ , that Izuku had become.

OoOoOo

Through the cracks, emerald orbs watch.

They are leading in the newest playthings of 'Father'. She knows what happens. Knows the dull thud of flesh hitting steel. The way their bones snap like dry twigs with enough pressure. How their skin will be stretched taught over their skeletons, soon enough.

Her messy hair is tousled, and the cut on her cheek is itching to the point where she digs what remains of her fingernails into her own arms and pulls. Flesh gives way, like it always does.

'Father' will be calling shortly. A few days at most.

She must be a very good girl.

Her gaze catches that of the silver-haired boy that 'Father' occasionally keeps around. Deku has never learned his name. But the dislike between them was instant. However, to her credit, she smile for him, the visible eye's skin crinkles slightly as she grins eerily in the darkness. She knows he cannot see it, but she is making the effort.

 _-She must be good-_

Even if she would never play with the boy father so enjoys the quirk of. Deku has seen it, witnessed what he does. 'Father' finds his talent fascinating.

She is not of the same opinion. All Might was much better, and despite her current 'up bringing', she is still a large fan of the Hero. Some part of her, mostly dead and forgotten, feels a vague pang when she sees him. He reminds her of something, perhaps? Now she has the chains, and the comfort of the way her bones crack and her muscles tense.

The indistinct thought passes swiftly, of Katsuki Bakugou. She wonders in the deepest recesses of her mind how well he is playing with her friends. If he has even met up with them yet. The corpses should have cooled long ago.

A silent cackle of glee falls from her lips as she witnesses the Silver-haired boy shudder slightly. She had the feeling he was afraid of Spiders.

And, he should be.


End file.
